Final Fantasy VIII:Fact or fiction?
by Gunblader
Summary: I find a way into the world of FF VIII and some weird things happen while I'm there Pairs MeIrvine, MeSeifer and some Shonenai later in the chapters
1. Chapter 1

Author notes: this fan fiction has minnie chapters until later and it my contain Shonen-Ai later but not much,but back to the chapters they will get longer and i mean they will get longer : P

I was sitting in my room reading my new book "Final Fantasy, Fantasy Or Fact?" It was a book on final fantasy VIII. My favorite Final Fantasy game, my favorite character on that game had to be Irvine and Seifer, but at the most Irvine, the walls of my room were covered in pictures and drawing of him and Seifer and I had one wall scroll of Sephiorth. I was reading an interesting chapter it was saying that sometimes people disappear after beating the game. So I got the idea to try and beat the last boss good thing I was on her.

It took me about and hour to beat her but I did, while the credits were rolling I was read more of the book, then I heard the music stop and say that it said "pack your bags your going away." then ever thing went black When I woke up I saw some people that I thought look rather framilier but I couldn't tell.

Chapter 2: A diffrent world

"Hey you think they are going to be all right? She landed on cowboy pretty hard." I could here voices but I couldn't tell were they were coming from so I tried to open my eyes, when I did I could tell that I was in a school doctor office, and when I looked around I say some one laying on the other bed, then some one walked into my room they or should I say he had sord gold hair and a scared running from the top o fhis right eye over his nose to under his left. "Hey are you all right miss?" all I could do was think what happen before I woke up. "Yeah I'm all right and the name is Charlotte, and you are?" he just looked at me for a second "my name is Seifer." all I did was get up and hugg him 'It worked I'm in Balamb.' he looked confused whe I looked at him "sorry Seifer." I started to blush, "thats ok you fell pretty hard on cowboy, you must have gotten shook up from the fall." cowboy who wa...Irvine "Is Irvine ok? Did I hurt him?" I got up to look at the other bed and it was him lying in the bed, and I poked him in the side and all he did was curl up into a ball. "You shouldn't poke him like that he don't like it, and you have to save your strenth you get to chose out a weapon tomorow after noon." I poked Irvine one more time then went back to the bed I was lying in "and tomorrow you will become some one's room mate it could be me, Chiken-Wuss, Cowboy, and Squall. Now get some sleep"

Chapter 3: A New Life

This morning was fun I got to find out what kind of weapon I was most best at and it was a gunblade, I find that kind of weird since I liked some kinds of guns and I loved swords...and Squall was training me today, I was wishing that Seifer would but Squall has a lot more pacince. It was around one when I was taken to my room mates room. "Here is you room your room mate should be someing soon and tomorrow stop by the headmaster's office so I can get you some gunblade desinges." Then Squall open the door for me and it almost looked like my room but do drawings of Irvine and seifer, know that I thik about it know one has got me mad yet or yelled at me I'm going to miss my friends.

After looking around the room for a bit I heard the door openand I looked and Irvine came threw the door. "H-Hi I guess I'm your room mate." the firast thing I did was tell him how sorry I was about falling on him. "Thats ok I was about to get beet by Seifer any ways, shit I guess I should clean my room." I just walked up to him and hugged him "you don't need to clean it I like it likeit like this." the rest of the night me and Irvine were talking and listening to music, I think I fell asleep in his lap, Becaue I remebr feeling hand playing with my hair and hearing his heart beet.

Notes: So how do you like it so far? I like it I get to live with Irvine. I have a lot more to do but I have to go to work soon and plus I have home work to do kills teacher stupid classes puts on Irvine's hat hey does any one want my to make them a Irvine hat? I was him for halloween and it turned out pretty good well if you want to email me my address cya


	2. Chapter 2

Notes: I hope you likes the last chapter I know it did when I wrote it this one has some Fluff in it I don't like fluff much but it's still cute

Chapter 4: Swords and Guns

this morning I woke up and Irvine was gone. So I went to have a shower and I remember I had no clothes so I grabbed a pair on Irvine's pants and one his T-shirt. After my shower I noticed I didn't look that bad in his clothes. Note to self ask Irvine were shops and for some Gil. When I went out of the room I say Squall and Rinao "Hey Charlotte-Chan, Rinao is going to take you shopping for some clothes and what ever you want." Oh great I get to be around Rinoa all day I hate her stupid bitch. "Lets get going Charlotte-chan, see ya later Squall" then she went over to him and kissed him.

When we got to Deling we had ever thing I needed in about 2 hours, "now I know why I hated shopping for school clothes." but the good thing was we didn't spend much on ever thing because she was the daughter of the president. Some of the things were to big to take on the train so Rinao got Squall to come and get us in the Ragnarok.

When ever thing was in our room I got some clean clothes and grabbed one of Irvine's pony tails and went to train. On the way I say Seifer and I asked him when I would get my Gunblade and he said in about a week. When I found a empty room to train in I started to slash at the air like there was some fiends there "hey Charlotte you need some one to train with?" I didn't think any one was watching me so I jumped when Irvine said that, "that would be nice Irvine, thanks." so he showed my some moves I thought only a sharp shooter could do.

"I showed you all the moves I know for the Gunblade but let me show you my skill." so he grabbed a Gunblade and we started to spare, he can at me but I dodged his move with a side step and hit him in the side with the handle, "nice move but you wont be able to dodge this." It's looked like he was going to come at me with his power but b the time I could dodge it he hit me in the back and pinned me to the ground with the blade of the Gunblade near my neck, "told ya you wouldn't be able the dogde this," then he helped my up and then I turne on him and the blade was near his chest, "Never let your guard down," the I laughed "ok you got be but I still win," what did he mean by that? I don't know but I might find out later. "Well I'm going to go have a shower cya later Irvine,"

Chapter 5:Another war?

When I got back to the room I grabbed my clothes I put out before and went to have a shower. While I was shaving my legs I heard the door open, "Hey Charlotte can I shower with you?" I didn't mind so I told him that and I finished shaving my legs and when he got in. "Thanks for letting my join you I havn't had a shower since you fell on me but I should have one ever day but I have no time, hey can you wash my hair for me?" So I did, (His hair is so silky drools) then he washed my hair and I got out. "Hey Irvine you hae a spair tooth brush?" he didn't so he let me use his. While he waas finishing his shower I picked out a movie and started to watch it. "Hey Charlotte turn that off and follow me." So I did and he took me to the "Secret spot" in the training centre. "So why did you bring me here?" he just pulled my into a hugg and sat on the ground with me in his lap, "I just wanted to bring some one here since there are always couples here," I just pulled out of his embrace and loked at the sky, "you know what It's realy beautiful here at home I could never see the stars, I loved to look at the stars and think at night," He just let go of me and let me look at the sky, "you know what when I was little I could see the sky across the ocean and thats a beautiful sight, maybe some time I will take you to were I was raised." (That would be nice looking at the stars it so romantic ) "well Irvine, lets get going back to our room, It's getting late,"

When we got back to our room Irvine pushed me onto the couch and hugged me and kissed my on the cheek, "I'm realy glad that you come here Charlotte we have so much in coman, please never leave me." He looked so cute when he poutss, "I'll try not to Irvine,"

Note: I have to make this one shorter because mom is starting to look at this Irvine: I hope she don't read the later chapters : P Me: SHUT UP jabs him in the side Irvine:rolls around sorry. Well yeah I will cont, next time I can get my computer working but that might not happen till after Christmas well I'm going to try and get ride of the mental fart. And before I forget I have a DMC fan fic coming out soon it might be shonen-ai I don't know yet I just wrote a sentece in math today. Well cya next update which might be soon I hope sweat drop bye kisses Irvine


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry I forgot to update my new computer is kind of weird i can have poeple dancing while I listen to music well I guess i have to finishe the chapter from befre so lets get it going

When Irvine got off me we went to the bed and he let me snuggle into his body so I wouldn't think that i was alone like when I was back home and I felt like no one would love me but here I feel loved. I can talk about alot of things I couldn't at home but i'm going to miss all my friends i had there. "Charlotte you still awake...sweet dreams." he probaly didn't get and awnser from me because I was taking in his sent and listening to his heart beat.

The next morning I woke up with his arms around me and one leg sitting on my inner thigh I tried to get up but i was too tangled in limbs so i just layed there and waited till his arms moved and then i got up to go have a shower. "Hey Irvine you still asleep?" I didn't get an awnser so desided to make some coffee. While making it I felt some arms come around me I almost droped the coffee, "What the hell Irvine I could have dropped the Coffee pot." he didn't do anything but nibble on my ear, "I want this Irvine but know is not the time and plus you have to get ready for the day." he looked at the clock and ran into the shower and about ten mintues later he came out looking as sexy as ever. "Charlotte tonight lets start up your computer for the first time you got it. ok?" I really didn't care because I have to get my gunblade today so i was happy but that wasn't till later tonight so I had to wait wich sucked.

The whole day was so boring at lunch was the only fun thing, I got to see Zell choke on a hot dog and i met Ellone for the first time. "Hey Ellone..." she just walked past me and I looked at Irvine and he mouthed some thing but i couldn't tell what he said. during GF studies we had fun a little because we got to pick a GF and write a paper on it me i picked Diablos because i think he look cool and all the abilties he has helps alot.

After class I told Irvine that i was going ot go get my Gunlbade and would be backt till after 6 he didn't seem to mind at all, "Seifer when did it come in last night?" he didn't answer me either. (what the hell) so I poked him a couple of time and he still looked dazed. some thing is bothering him i wanoder wiaht it is i better not ask him it might be trouble with him and zell in bed you never know but i know that him and Zell are together because they way Zell acted with they all thought that Seifer was dead.

After I got my gunblade I saw that Irvine had trned on the computer and was working it fine so i just grabbed myself some food anf when to sit beside him, "what you doing Irvine?" He just looked startled and turned off the moniter "nothing just talking to one of yuor friend " I just looked a him (how the hell did he get my password for MSN) I found a book of yours that said Passwork on it so I just put on of them in that said and it worked and this friend of yours named Jess says that you have been gone for 3 years know...don't that make you 18 know?" All I did was push him off the chair and start to talk to Jess.

Only on thursdays:What do you mean I've been gone for 3 years!

Jess:Yeah your parents gave up on you after a year, all of us thought we were dead.

Only on thursdays:You can tell ever one that I'm in Balamb they sound know what i mean and I'm fine well I think Irvine wants on the computer tell A.K i say hi and tell the guys that I miss them, bye.

"So all your old friends thought you were dead, thats kind of sad but if you ever dissapear i would never give up on you I would find a way to see you again," all I did was hugg and then went into the shower but before I could get into it i heard a a knock on the door and i heard Squall and he sounded worried so i went out of the shower. "whats that matter?" all I did was look at squall and I knew what the problem was "Rinao, isn't it?" he noded his head. "Somthing is wrong with her she can't control her self right know she is just casting random spells." All Irvine did was look at me and i knew what he wanted to do. "But Irvine I want to help." he just looked at me and pulled me into a hugg, "Charlotte you have to stay here I don't want you to die, what would I do with out you?" I could see tears form in his eyes, "fine I will stay, but you owe me." I grabbed his gun and then he ran out the door.

It was about 3 hours later when he came back all bruised up and bloody, "What happen to you Irvine?" he looked like he was going to colapse so I helped him to the bathroom so he could have a warm bath, "Nothing happen this is from Rinoa she just got he dog to attack me, it's nothing much." I knew that was a lie a dog bite dont look like that. "Irvine what really happen I've seen a dog bite and it dont look like that, she cast confuse on Squall didn't she and he attacked you?" he didn't awnser i knew i was right . "Irvine I'll sleep on the couch tonight so you can sleep good and not open your wounds but first you have to have a bath then I'll patch you up." he just looked at me with lust in his eyes, "Charlotte can you help me get undressed it's kind of hard right know." (omg what the hell this shouldn't happen) I realy did want to but there was something in me saying that I souldn't but he was wounded so I did and I sat in the floor washing him he seemed to like it he way i was gentle on his wounds. "thanks Charlotte I loved it that your there form me when I need help."

After he was bandaged up we talked for a bit and he told me that Seifer got my gunblade in and that Squaal had to take rinao to Esther to see wht wrong eith her so there wont be any classes. it was around one and i think I fell asleep beside Irvine becasue i could smell his colonge.

the next morning I found that Irvine was on my computer talking to my old boy friend.

Only on thursdays:So what do you think Charlotte would like for her birthday? You us to be her Boyfriend.

Windtunnel:When I was going out with her, all she talked about was Final fantasy. when i brought up FF plushies she wanted a Irvine plushie so maybe that would make her happy I was going to get her one but yeah, and she loves choclolate, she always use to say "the best way to my heart is with chocolate".

Only on thursdays:I'll go with that but maybe I should get here a Trench coat to did she have any symbols she liked to draw?

Windtunnel:yeah she had the Gunblader INC. sign I'll send it to you.

Only on thursdays:sure that would be fine...shit she's awake better get going before she found out about this.

"Mornning Charlotte, Hey Would go to Seifers for the day, because I have some things to get in Balamb today but you could come back around 6." I just looked at him and say that he was tlaking to Dailen my Ex-boyfriend, "sure I wouldn't mind I think he's cute anyways and i like it when he acts like a prick, but he's not as kawai as you." he just gave me a look and told me to go have a shower.

After i got out of the Shower i saw that Irvine was gone so i went to Seifer's room when i got to the door i was about to knock when i heard some one groan.

Chapter 5: Seifer and Zell (Shonen-Ai in this chapter)

after what seemed like an hour I finaly knoked on the door one zells room the sound stopped and Seifer opend the door. "Hi Seifer haveing a good time? You guys realy shouldn't do that in the morning." He just started to blush and then i went to hug him and he loooked confused, I just looked up at him and blushed, "Sorry I had a habit back home when i saw a Yaoi couple i had to run up and hugg them, but I knew that you and Zell were a couple since the way he acted when he thought you died i thought it was cute." He just looked at me weired and I just let go of him and i looked at Zell and he had a cute smile on his face. "can I hang out with you guys today Irvine has some things to do and he dont want me to be around." Seifer just looked at me and then Zell (damn he looks but with sex hair). It looked like he realy just wanted to stay alone with Zell for the hole day and have sex, "Sure you can Charlotte, but Zell is mine." i just hugged seifer again and walked in the room.

Zell and Seifer went to have a shower and it sure was taking them a damn long time to so I went to check on them to see what they were doing and i could here growning again so i knocked on the door to let them rember that i was in there room and that they have to hurry up or i might just leave but Seifer would like the very much.

Ten minutes later they got out of the bath and Zell told Seifer to get out of the room fast and the I could get out and Zell would meet us at his Ma's house in 2 hours.

I met Seifer in the front f the garden and most of the way to Balamb I was teasing Seifer and he looked like he liked it to then it got to far "Seifer does Zell look Sexier with his hair up or down?" I just started to laugh and ran away from him and when i looked behind me I saw then he was catching up fast with me so I started to run as fast as i could but within a minute he caught me and pinned me to the ground. "Were did that qeustion come from?" I just stuck out my tounge. "I just tought you would know since you two ar..." he took my lips into his and started to grind against my hips I tried not to groan but it was hard, I so just let him kiss me "Seifer you have Zell and I have Irvine this isn't right, hen would I tell him if he asked about this?

He just looked at me and hugged me. "How about this on saterday we go out to a movie and i get my way with you there?" I just looked at him I hope i could get away from Irvine because I liked Seifer to but I would never tell that to Irvine he would probaly think I was weird for liking Seifer most people dont like him. "But I have to make sure Irvine don't come, then we can." He looked ok woth that so he got off me and we walked the rest or th way.

Chapter 6: the party

when I walked into our room Irvine was wrapping something but I could tell what it was. "Hey Irvine what ya doin'?" He jumped at my voice, "nothing just wrapping some thing go have a shopwer before we start this party of ours." So I did and it was a nice long warm shower to but Irvine looked like he hadn't sleeped for week so when i got out and dressed I just went to lay on his lap and told him to sleep and i would wait till he had a good night sleep and the party would go when he had a good sleep. It took me a long time to convince him to go to sleep but I finally I got him to sleep. "I hope you dont do this again Irvine if you do I will have to cast sleep on you next time,"

After A while Irvine I think woke up before me and it was the next day good tihng we didn't have classes today, or else we would be parting today. "Hey Charlotte time to wake up know I slept so we get to have your party today like you said." I'm a heavy sleeper so i didn't hear that so he came over and poked me in thi side like i did when i was in the hospital wing, all I did was graon and turn over so he sa on top of me and I just took in his scent, he poked me some more and i finaly woke up "...What the hell Irvine?" he just gave me a smug smile like he had won a war or some thing.

So I finaly got up and he gave me a box before I went for a shower and when I opened it i saw a black peice of silk ribbon for my hair and below it was a beautiful trench coat it was plack with the Gunblader insigna on it, there was also a black T-shirt and black camo jeans. "OMG thanks Irvine I'll go have a shower and change into them right know." So I went for a shower and i put all my new clothes on they fitted a little baggy just the way i like them. "you look good in those Charlotte and Dailen says happy 18th, I'll send you all of Highschool soon" I just smiled at the thought and went up to hugg him but he moved away before i could. "to the couch before you hugg me rember my wounds?" Yeah i can't beilve that I forgot about them.

When we got to the couch I saw a blanket the had the Gunblader symbol on it and my name also and then Irvine can up behind me and hugged me and gave me another box but this on was a little heavier. "what it is irvine?" he just gave me a smile and told me to open it so I did and i say a Necklace that looked like it was heavy but it was light when i put it on and I also saw a Irvine plushie and it smelled like him to. "thanks Irvine I love it." I leaned back and hugged him, then i told him to com sit beside me and we could watch a movie and drink. so he did and I put in "Alone in the Dark" and i laied in his lap and hugged my plushie of him and took a sip of my beer, but ever time i thought of what Seifer said I would movie closer the Irvine's crotch. "Charlotte what the hell are you doing?" I didn't hear him so he just poked my and the side and i almost canned him with my head. "What was that for Irvine? I was watching the movie," He just looked at me. "Charlotte is there some thing you need to tell me? I think there is some thing but you don't want to tell me." I just looked at him and layed on his shoulder. "Fine I'll tell you Irvine but you might not like it. Seifer wants to share me with you but I want to be with you and I told him that but he just wouldn't listen to me so he takled me to the ground and then he kissed me and started to grind agains me I told him to stop but he would then i finaly got him off me and then he said that he is going to take me to a movie and have his way with me." Irvine just stared at me like I was crazy and laughed, "Charlotte Seifer acts like that to every new girl, that comes to Balamb and he gets bored with them after the first time he goes out with them. So after he goes out with you, you will be all mine." then he pulled me into a tight hugg and kissed me. After what seemed like a couple of hours i heard a knock on the door "who could that be?" I got up to get the door and it was Seifer he gave me my new gunblade and then left, I just stood there in a daze. "What that hell was that all about?" Ijust looked at Irvine back at were Seifer was just standing. "that was the weirdest thing he has ever done, charlotte." I just looked at Irvine, "maybe he heard what you said and know he is jealous, I'll ask him laster but back to the party."

Yeah im finaly done know for the next chapter sweat drop well im going to go think of more things and maybe work on my origal storie I love that one it has three parts and there awsome well cya some time soon


End file.
